La historia de Hermione "la Roja"
by Hermi12
Summary: Bueno... si, aqui estoy yo otra vez, esto es una parodia de Caperucita Roja, ¡¡no os vayais!! He mejorado el cuento y lleva romance al final. por favor leedlo... R/R


Hermione "la Roja" (se había ganado el mote gracias a su capa de un escandaloso color rojo) estaba en casa de su tía Minerva viendo la tele cuando Minerva la llamó desde la cocina.  
  
- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! - Gritó.  
  
- Ya voy, espera que acabe Operación Triunfo...  
  
- ¡He dicho que vengas!  
  
- Vale, pero si me pierdo si echan a Naín tú tendrás la culpa.  
  
Hermione "la Roja" se levantó pesadamente del sofá y avanzó hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies. Tía Minerva estaba esperándola con una bolsa del súper en la mano.  
  
- Quiero que le lleves esto al abuelo Dumbledore, pero ten cuidado, han dicho que hay voldemorts sueltos por la zona.  
  
- Bueno... hace tiempo que no veo al abuelo y ya se me están acumulando michelines de no andar... vale, ahora mismo voy.  
  
Hermione "la Roja" cogió la bolsa y subió a ponerse su capa roja, la más fashion que tenía.  
  
Cogió las llaves y emprendió el camino hacia casa del abuelo.  
  
"Ya... Voldemorts sueltos por la zona... eso no se lo cree ni ella...". Entonces se escuchó una risa maléfica a su espalda. Hermione "la Roja" se volvió bruscamente. No había nada. Siguió andando por las calles desiertas hasta que llegó a una nave (no una espacial, una nave) enorme en la que se oía música marchosa dentro. Guiada por su espíritu juerguista, entró dentro.  
  
Había luces por todas partes y algunas gogós bailaban en plataformas por encima del manto de cabezas. Hermione "la Roja" divisó a uno de sus mejores amigos entre el gentío.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Llamó a gritos -. ¡Harry!  
  
El chico de ojos verdes estaba como hipnotizado mirando una gogó que bailaba en una plataforma cercana. Hermione "la Roja" se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención. El chico pegó un salto y se volvió hacia ella.  
  
- ¡Eres tú! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Soñando con Chang otra vez? - Hermione "la Roja" señaló con la cabeza a la gogó que estaba mirando Harry.  
  
- Sí... ¿por qué no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza? - Harry se agarró la cabeza como castigándola.  
  
- Eh, ya se te pasará, después de todo, hay muchos peces en el mar - Hermione "la Roja" parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pensando en el Bárbaro Krum otra vez?  
  
- Es que... lo inalcanzable me atrae - Hermione "la Roja" sonrió -. Tu la tienes solo a metro y medio por encima de ti.  
  
- Ja, muy graciosa. ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- A casa de mi abuelo a llevarle esto, no sé lo que es, pero debe ser importante como para que mi tía me mande a mi.  
  
- ¿Te has enterado de los rumores? Se dice que una bandada de voldemorts se ha establecido por la zona, ahora nada es seguro.  
  
- Ya lo creo, ¿me acompañas?  
  
- Vale, supongo que si me quedo mucho más voy a acabar viéndolo todo rojo fosforito con tanto láser.  
  
Hermione "la Roja" y Harry salieron de la discoteca y se internaron en el laberinto de calles.  
  
Llevaban un rato andando cuando volvieron a oír una risa malévola.  
  
Se volvieron hacia todos lados y quedaron pegados espalda con espalda. Y para colmo, estaba anocheciendo.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que ha sido eso? - Preguntó Harry con la voz quebrada.  
  
- No sé.  
  
Se escuchó un golpeteo en una casa cercana y un voldemort salió por una de las ventanas. Tenía una extraña sonrisa torcida en la cara. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
- ¿A dónde van dos niños a estas horas, solos, por las peligrosas calles de la ciudad? - Preguntó rodeándolos sin dejar de mirarlos.  
  
- Vamos a casa de mi abuelo a darle una cosa.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- No sé lo que es, no me lo han dicho.  
  
Hermione estaba temblando de arriba a abajo mientras Harry se limitaba a estar petrificado a su lado.  
  
- ¿Me lo enseñas?  
  
- No... no puedo, tengo prisa.  
  
- Pues por esa callejuela se llega mucho más rápido que por la calle principal. Tienes suerte, hoy no tengo hambre.  
  
- Gra... gracias.  
  
El voldemort se metió en otra casa. Harry se movió por primera vez desde que había aparecido el voldemort.  
  
- ¿Le vas a hacer caso? - Preguntó con el miedo asomándose en su voz.  
  
- No sé, tal vez este sea un renegado y no quiera hacernos daño, he leído que siempre van en manadas.  
  
- Tal vez, bueno... haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a casa de mis tíos, ya sabes, los cerdos y el hueso.  
  
Hermione "la Roja" le rió la gracia.  
  
- Nos vemos, que te lo pases bien.  
  
- Lo intentaré... - Harry acarició su varita y se metió por otra de las callejuelas.  
  
Hermione pensó en las posibilidades, bueno, era verdad que iban en manadas, pero también eran listos. Tal vez habían pensado que no le haría caso y se metería por la calle principal, sí, tenía que ser eso, Hermione "la Roja" echó a andar hacia la callejuela que le había señalado el voldemort de antes.  
  
  
  
El voldemort sonrió orgulloso por lo previsivo que había sido, la niña había hecho justo lo que él pensaba que iba a hacer. Echó a correr por la calle principal hacia casa del abuelo Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras, Hermione "la Roja" empezaba a cansarse de correr y empezó a andar despacio.  
  
El voldemort llegó en pocos minutos a casa del abuelo. Llamó a la puerta. Una voz amable grito desde dentro.  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
El voldemort imitó una voz aguda.  
  
- Soy yo, tu nieta Hermione, la tía Minerva me ha mandado traerte algo.  
  
- Ahora mismo te abro - contestó el anciano.  
  
En cuanto asomó su barbuda cabeza por la puerta, el voldemort se le echó encima y lo metió en un armario, después de dejarlo inconsciente. Le gustaba la carne tierna, no las uvas pasas.  
  
  
  
Hermione "la Roja" tardó un cuarto de hora más de lo normal en llegar, ella esperaba que el voldemort siguiera esperándola en la calle principal, llamó a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó el voldemort fingiendo voz de anciano amable.  
  
- Soy yo, Hermione, abre, que no quiero llegar muy tarde.  
  
- Ya voy.  
  
El voldemort se había puesto una barba postiza y se había puesto uno de los pijamas del abuelo.  
  
Hermione no se dio cuenta del engaño.  
  
- La tía me ha dado esto para ti.  
  
El voldemort cogió la bolsa esperando que fuera una piedra filosofal, pero miró dentro y luego lanzó la bolsa con ira hacia atrás.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Hermione "la Roja" extrañada.  
  
El voldemort rió, entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
- ¡Tú no eres mi abuelo! - Exclamó.  
  
- ¿No me digas? - El voldemort se carcajeó más fuerte mientras se quitaba la barba y el pijama, Hermione estaba petrificada.  
  
El voldemort levantó una mano y, señalando hacia Hermione "la Roja", gritó:  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
Hermione "la Roja" cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor, sentía como si mil cuchillos ardientes se clavaran en su piel. Empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, esperando ser oída por alguien.  
  
El dolor cesó, el voldemort reía.  
  
- Ahora te voy a comer...  
  
Hermione "la Roja" vio como levantaba otra vez la mano, cerró los ojos, esperando que llegara su fin, pero no escuchó el conjuro final. Se escuchó un grito de chico y después golpes y gruñidos. Hermione "la Roja" abrió los ojos. Ron, otro de sus mejores amigos, estaba enganchado a la espalda del voldemort, inmovilizándolo.  
  
- ¡Ron! - Gritó ella muerta de alegría.  
  
- ¡Utiliza la varita! ¡La varita! - Gruñó el chico sujetando al voldemort, que estaba a punto de escapar.  
  
Hermione "la Roja" alzó su varita y gritó:  
  
- ¡Arcadio!  
  
El voldemort cesó en sus intentos de escapar, se tapó los oídos y con un grito agudo y horrible, desapareció.  
  
Ron estaba jadeando, doblado y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.  
  
- ¿Qué... he... hecho yo... para... merecer esto...? - Preguntó al vacío.  
  
- ¡Ron! - Hermione "la Roja" se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó, éste, de la sorpresa, casi se cae.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Me has salvado... Ron... me has salvado... - decía ella frotando su cara contra el hombro del chico.  
  
- Bueno... no ha sido nada... tu hubieras hecho lo mimo por mí - dijo él todo sonrojado.  
  
Se escucharon unos ruidos extraños dentro del armario del dormitorio. Ron abrió el armario y el abuelo Dumbledore salió de golpe.  
  
- Llegas tarde - le reprochó a Hermione "la Roja".  
  
- Lo siento, no imaginaba que esto fuera a pasar.  
  
- No imaginaba... no imaginaba... ¡pero si es broma! - Dijo el abuelo -. ¿Dónde está eso que me tenías que traer?  
  
- El voldemort lo tiró por ahí, no sé donde está.  
  
El abuelo recogió la bolsa del suelo, la abrió y miró su interior contentísimo.  
  
- Espero que sea algo importante... - dijo Ron.  
  
El abuelo metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó... ¿un sombrero? Hermione "la Roja" casi se dio con la cabeza contra la pared.  
  
- ¿Casi me matan por un sombrero!  
  
- Pero es un sombrero importante, ¡es mi regalo de cumpleaños!  
  
Hermione "la Roja" y Ron suspiraron.  
  
Después de despedirse se marcharon. Estaban llegando a la zona de las naves cuando Hermione "la Roja" se paró en seco.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Ron soñoliento.  
  
- Ron... me has salvado la vida.  
  
- Creo que ya lo has dicho.  
  
- Ron... ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
  
- ¿Qué? Pues... cuando oyes los gritos de una amiga que está a punto de ser devorada por un voldemort, uno no se queda con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- No, lo normal es que salga corriendo a pedir ayuda o algo así. Pero tú no, tú has arriesgado tu vida... por mí.  
  
- Vamos, no es para tanto... creo que...  
  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo de Hermione "la Roja", que esta vez fue devuelto. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Hermione "la Roja" se separó un poco de él. Lo miró a los ojos, empezó a acercar su cara, más y más... hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Como Ron era más alto que ella tenía que empinarse un poco. Ron la apretó contra sí, mientras que Hermione "la Roja" se agarraba a su cuello como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar. Estuvieron así al menos un minuto.  
  
- Ejem... - Harry estaba allí, de pié, mirándolos.  
  
Se separaron bruscamente.  
  
- Tienes razón, hay muchos peces en el mar - se limitó a decir, antes de seguir su camino.  
  
Sin saber por qué, Hermione "la Roja" y Ron se echaron a reír. Después se abrazaron y continuaron su camino.  
  
  
  
La tía Minerva estaba preocupadísima, había llamado a los bomberos, a la guardia civil, al 112, a los municipales, al 911, al 091... Cuando Hermione "la Roja" entró en la casa casi se la comió a besos.  
  
Después de que le contara todo lo que había pasado (saltándose la parte del beso) tía Minerva le prometió que nunca más volvería a hacer un recado.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno, ¿qué tal? Lo he escrito todo de un tirón, son las dos menos veinte de la mañana y estoy que me caigo de sueño. Por favor, R/R. Y si a alguien no le ha gustado que Ron y Hermione se liaran, lo siento, tenía capricho de hacerlo. Adiós a todos. 


End file.
